Mine
by AzureHues12
Summary: One  shot. All  Sookie  wanted  was  some  peace  while  coming  back  home. But  a  certain  visitor  prevents  that.


_Based on season 4 trailers. Hope you all enjoy._

_I own nothing. Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris takes the cake._

Returning back home never felt so good. That is if you wasn't in constant paranoia of certain predators that hunted you down. Just a drop of vanilla scented bubbly foam across her shoulder had the little fae cringing. Closing her eyes and clenching her jaw, Sookie made a silent vow to herself. That with or without her lightning fingers she would not live like this.

Fear of loathing was no longer an option. Though it's been awhile she could recall telling Alcide she was raised to fight back. A small genuine grin spread across her lips. The very muscled and good looking were that seemed to care about her well being and protective of her.

Just thinking of him made Sookie relax and cause a flush to shoot through her body. After turning the shower taps off and stepping out to stroll inside her newly decorated room, Sookie gave a small huff as she gazed at the wall paper made of beautiful flowers.

"Mmm. Simply tantalizing." The fluffy robe had been to late already disposed as the deep velvety voice spoke behind. Sookie snatched the neon pink colored nightie that laid on her mini couch and tried desperately to cover her body-front any way.

Whirling around to face her infamous but infuriating intruder Sookie halted at any nasty remark. She cursed silently for the man that looked so deliciously unfairly beautiful that stood at her doorway with a leer of sinful desire directed at her. Why oh why had he renovated her household and managed to buy it in the process?.

After that thought Sookie felt…guilt?. Clutching her lacey short gown closely, Sookie shot her dream lover a resigned haughty look. "Is this another dream?." Her tone coming out more of a whine. He gave a light smirk, blue hues raking over her post shower form hungrily.

"It's not a dream, I assure you." Eric stated, eyes promising wickedly. Sookie's forehead wrinkled in dismay. This Viking turned vampire was like a sick poison that ran endlessly through her system. With his eyes smoldering with intensity how could she escape him?. The real question would really be…did she want to be rid of him?.

"What do you want from me?." She asked, turning the tables on him. With an arched brow, Eric's face returned back to it's stoic position. "Everything." Sookie narrowed her eyes. "Due to using me, tasting me, buying my home-I believe you've already achieved that. There is nothing left between us Eric."

She said somberly, never taking her eyes off of his. Uh oh. Maybe those were a bad choice of words as Eric cocked his head a bit, stalking forward with that firm look. "Sookie. You. Are. Mine." His words was purely possessive with the snap of his fangs to promise his claim-or either threaten it. A chill ran through Sookie.

Was this real?.

Deciding to test the dangerous waters Sookie stood on tiptoes and softly ran her fingertip across his sharp fangs. Eric's body became even more frigid as his eyes narrowed in lusty slits. "Wake up about now." She whispered. Eric gave a slight hiss as she broke contact. Her big doe eyes searching his cautiously but never with fear.

He felt himself harden at her with ferocity of him. A thousand year old vampire such as he has killed ruthlessly and yet she a mere delectable human has stood face to face with him and never has batted an eyelash at him. Full of fire, Such a warrior.

Eric's hands clenched in a dangerous grasp as he studied her lustfully. Oh the things this little half fae could do to him. She threatened his undead existence. Over the year of her absence had made him more steely. A steel of force to never give up on searching and keeping her memory alive by her gone.

She was like a sick sweet addiction that ran through his dead veins. She was a curse and blessing all in one. Daydreams of her plagued him constantly. She was always there just as Godric was-a haunting ghost in the back valley of his conscious. Now since she has catapulted back mysteriously, it's taken every thing to not grab her and ravage her to no point of standing.

Or till him and her animalstic sounds echoed all the way to her pathetic ex's home and make the fool scatter from loss. A small curl of a devious fangy grin spread across Eric's mouth. Sookie frowned. "Always the same Eric Northman." She said with her chin held high. "I'm vampire my Sookie. Nothing changes."

Sookie snorted and placed her right hand on her hip.

"Unfortunetly. And I'm not yours." She said stiffly, snatching behind her to retrieve her robe to pull it back on. It was clear to see Eric wasn't leaving anytime soon. In a flash Eric had managed to grab the cloth and held it out for her to get inside. Sookie looked at him warily before turning around to oblige. "Regrettably so," He said lowly, the robe slipping from his fingers with purpose.

Sookie's dark eyes widened as she felt the fluffy material pool around her feet. "Eric-" "Shh Sookie. Maybe not yet, but you will become mine." Sookie gasped as his long fingers ghosted along her inner thighs reaching that most beloved spot. Eric grinned and chuckled huskily as his fingers trailed across her folds.

"Soon."

With that he plunged two fingers inside her wet sheath. Sookie gasped and tried her best not to moan. Sookie's breathing began to accelerate-indicating her nearing sweet release. Feeling her emotions shift into almost an overwhelming high, Eric's fangs scraped against her shoulder teasingly. Clenching her eyes shut, body going taut in control, Sookie quickly turned the tables.

Eric's blue hues widened as Sookie's hand shot out behind and palmed his very standing erection hard. "I'm part fae. And you are my original enemy-vampire." She stated breathlessly. Her voice sounding abnormal from the glowing light that radiated from her hand. The hand that had the Viking's gracious plenty trapped. Eric stifled a groan. He didn't know whether to be afraid or aroused by such a fiery woman. She squeezed him. His fang bit his lower lip. "I shouldn't-mmm.. Underestimate such a creature as you."

Agitation scowled through Sookie. "I knew you underestimated me." Eric gasped as she managed to escape his thousand year old grasp and turned to face him with that familiar dark look she had when she'd blasted Russel across his bars parking lot. Unbuckling the belt to his pants, Sookie made a swift motion and his bare engorged cold flesh was within her grasp.

"Just like a vampire. That was part of Bill's undoing of our relationship also." Her tiny little hands engulfed him-trapping him. Stroke after steady stroke Sookie confirmed the Viking she was no longer the stepping stone she used to be. She was a brand new person with clearer eyes. She wouldn't be a fool no more.

Eric hissed in half part of agony and intense pleasure. He bared his fangs at her as she brought him to the brink then…to stop. The look inside her very brown hues was no full of gloating or any hint of whatsoever. Anguish glinted brightly-almost bringing forth a single tear. Eric gave a groan of helplessness. He was being forced to watch her about to tear up once again and it made him feel a certain emotion.

One he disliked. He could-should end her existence. No more worries, no craving something that he would always want but never have. But where would that leave his existence?. Not leaving his gaze she dropped her hand from his raging erection without gentleness or firmness. Eric studied her closely. The vixen of a fae may have harbored feelings but there was a magical wall that prevented any kind of trust-whatsoever.

He should understand perfectly where she was coming from but oddly this angered him. He was not like that fool Compton. Before moving forward with a fierce snarl Sookie drew her hand to his face. Her inner palm glowing. Eric drew back and stared wide eyed at her. "You cried for Godric, risked everything of a promise for your family. But… I'll never be in that circle."

The glowing had stopped and just a simple caress was made across Eric's smooth pale face as Sookie walked out of the room, she suddenly felt tired all of a sudden. Eric was dumfounded at her words and wrapped hisself in stoicessem as usual. The woman wanted to reassure herself of how nothing lay between them but blood. And that he was some monster just as her pathetic ex was.

Bill and him might be the same race-but their personalities couldn't be any different from the other. Standing there for about 2 more minutes, Eric scanned the newly fixed bedroom and told himself damn her. Whatever she told herself to make herself feel better then so be it. But she was in that line of circle. He cared for her more than he liked.

She would be his.

Downstairs fixing herself some iced tea and planning to relax on the sofa to enjoy some downtime, Sookie felt proud and yet drained of laying out her emotions to Eric like that. The Viking had her all turned upside down and it made her cringe.

Hearing large footsteps coming down, Sookie gripped her glass tea and managed to tighten her robe around her body. She'd left Eric somewhat contemplate and she swiftly retrieved her robe from the floor. Halting in her position she eyed Eric as he eyed her with a mixture of emotions before it was replaced with non expressionless.

"Your blood tastes of sunshine in a pretty blonde bottle. You're bound to be under scrutiny." Eric paused, eyes darting quickly to the squeaky clean hardwood floor before returning to her brown ones. "I can provide protection for you."

Sookie stared at him for a moment. The wheels of consideration spinning inside her brain. "No thanks. I can take care of myself." Eric stared hard at her for a few more seconds. Wishing he could glamour her into his will. But then again that's what makes her extraordinary. "Well… if you ever need it which you will, you know where to find me."

Giving her one last heated stare, Eric made his way out.


End file.
